Feliz cumpleaños, Will
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: El cumpleaños de Will se ve empañado por la partida de Rachel del Campamento Mestizo. Pero, antes de irse, la pelirroja no olvida de darle su obsequio al hijo de Apolo, obsequio que saca una sonrisa tonta y enamoradiza de ambos involucrados. Para el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes olvidados" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños, Will**

Will sintió la cuerda del arco tensarse bajo sus dedos segundos antes de que la flecha diera en el blanco. El monstruo que él mismo había convocado para practicar, no tardó en desaparecer en una nube de polvo, dejando atrás únicamente la flecha de bronce celestial que le había dado muerte.

Con un suspiro frustrado, se dejó caer sobre la rama que le había servido de soporte para su tiro, sin intención alguna de querer bajar al suelo nuevamente. Sabía que en cuanto sus pies volvieran a tierra firme, inevitablemente lo llevarían hasta _ella._

En cambio, y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que fue capaz de reunir, se quedó contemplando el atardecer en aquel árbol, uno de los cientos que conformaban el bosque del Campamento Mestizo, mientras el día de su veintiunavo cumpleaños se desvanecía junto con los últimos rayos de sol.

Había recibido las felicitaciones de sus hermanos y los pocos amigos que le quedaban en el campamento esa misma mañana, justo antes de escabullirse en el bosque, con toda la intención de evitarla el tiempo que fuera necesario. Y no es que fuera demasiado tampoco; después de todo, ella se marcharía esa misma noche, justo después de que el espíritu del Oráculo de Delfos abandonara su cuerpo.

Él también tendría que haberse marchado hacía ya mucho tiempo. A los dieciocho, para empezar la universidad, a los diecinueve, con la muerte de su madre, o a los veinte, con la invitación de su hermana Kayla para seguirla a Los Ángeles y trabajar juntos en algún proyecto musical, aprovechando el talento que habían heredado de su padre. Tendría que haber abandonado el campamento cuando los demás lo habían hecho: Leo para empezar su propio negocio, Clarisse para viajar por el país junto a Chris, Percy y Annabeth para casarse y vivir su merecido descanso en Nueva Roma.

En vez de eso, se había quedado allí, junto a ella, viendo juntos como sus amigos emprendían sus nuevas vidas sin mirar atrás, sin siquiera ser capaz de contarle sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos, esperando quién sabe qué a lo largo de tantos años.

Pero ahora ella también se iba y él ni siquiera sabía que haría con eso, mas que quedarse allí, escondido, esperando que cuando bajara y encontrara su cueva vacía, su partida doliera menos.

Obviamente, Will nunca había contado con que sería Rachel la que lo buscaría a él.

—¿Vas a bajar en algún momento, Solace, o me obligarás a subir allí? —gritó Rachel, unos metros por debajo de él, sobresaltándolo—. Mira que escalar no se me da nada mal ¿eh? —agregó con diversión, haciendo el amago de trepar por el árbol.

Pero antes de poder siquiera tocar el tronco, Will ya se había dejado caer a su lado, con una seria expresión en su rostro, nada común en él.

—¿Qué quieres, Rachel? —preguntó hoscamente, logrando que la muchacha lo mirara con confusión antes de recuperar su usual sonrisa.

—Solo venía a decir adiós. ¿O acaso no pensabas despedirte, Solace? —contestó con diversión, ocultando el pequeño nerviosismo que le causaba la actitud de Will. Nunca, en los seis años que llevaba de conocerlo, se había comportado así con ella. Con ella y con nadie. Will Solace siempre había sido la diversión y la amabilidad personificadas, aun en los tiempos más difíciles.

—Ajá. Entonces, que tengas una buena vida. Ya nos veremos por ahí —dijo Will con fingido aburrimiento, antes de empezar a caminar en dirección al Campamento Mestizo, sin siquiera dedicarle una segunda mirada a la chica.

—Ey, ¡Will! —gritó Rachel, corriendo tras él—. ¡Solace! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Rachel? —volvió a preguntar Will con hastío, deteniendo su paso lo suficiente como para permitirle alcanzarlo.

—¿Qué rayos te sucede, Will? —replicó Rachel frunciendo el ceño con enojo, finalmente abandonando su tranquila actitud.

—Nada, Dare, nada —contestó el hijo de Apolo, soltando un suspiro de cansancio, alborotándose con una mano su cabello rubio, evitando mirarla—. Yo solo… Olvídalo. Adiós, Rachel.

—Pero… pero… —tartamudeó la pelirroja, al verlo alejarse nuevamente—. Will. ¡Will! —lo llamó una vez más, aunque sin éxito alguno. El hijo de Apolo ya se había perdido de su vista y Rachel no tenía ni la mínima idea de por qué se comportaba de esa manera.

—Hombres —murmuró para sí, antes de caminar de vuelta a su cueva, dispuesta a terminar de empacar las pocas cosas que le quedaban antes de su partida.

* * *

—Deberías dejar de comportarte como un idiota e invitarla a salir —dijo Travis, mientras terminaba de envolver pobremente el regalo de despedida que él y Katie habían comprado para Rachel.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Will distraído, sin apartar la vista del regalo que ellos le habían comprado a él por su cumpleaños, todavía sin saber para qué podría servirle un falso perfil de citas en línea y un libro para conquistar mujeres en diez "simples" pasos. Seguramente había sido idea de Travis, y la inocente de Katie aún no tenía ni idea de lo que su novio andaba regalando. Eso, o sus amigos ya empezaban a temer que se quedaría solo y solterón por el resto de su vida.

—A Rachel. ¿Sabes? Esa pelirroja que está medio loca y te trae a ti totalmente loco —respondió el hijo de Hermes, rindiéndose de luchar con el papel de regalo y concentrando su vista en su mejor amigo.

—No sé de qué me hablas —murmuró Will, negándose a devolverle la mirada, sabiendo lo cerca que estaba de delatarse.

—Has pasado los últimos seis años de tu vida enamorado de ella y ahora que al fin es libre del Oráculo, dejas pasar la oportunidad como un idiota. Deja de comportarte como un niño, Solace. Sé un hombre e invítala a salir. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarte? —dijo Travis, volviendo a su tarea de envolver el regalo, sabiendo el escándalo que Katie armaría si no cumplía con lo que le había pedido.

—¿Quedar colgado del techo de la cabaña once toda la noche en plena tormenta? —contestó Will con diversión, recordando la primera vez que Travis había invitado a Katie a salir, gritándole su amor frente a todo el campamento y recibiendo como recompensa una "hermosa" velada en el exterior justo el día en el que el señor D. decidió que el campamento necesitaba un poco de agua.

—Nah. Creo que, a lo sumo, conseguirás un cepillo de cabello en el ojo —replicó Travis, siguiendo su broma—. Y te digo que no me sorprendería que te confundiera con Cronos. Con lo feo que eres, pobrecito…

Will solo estalló en carcajadas, la primera risa real en todo el día, antes de estrellar una almohada en el rostro del hijo de Hermes como venganza.

—Cuida tus palabras, Stoll. No vaya a ser que Katie vuelva a pensar lo bien que quedaste como estatua de plantas en el techo de tu cabaña.

—Lo digo en serio, Solace. Ve por ella ahora antes de que te arrepientas —insistió Travis una vez más, cortando con la broma.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Will resignado, parándose de un salto del suelo de la cabaña once donde había estado sentado hasta ese momento—. Solo recuérdame preguntarle a Katie qué te obligó a tomar para dejarte así de cursi, Dr. Amor —agregó con burla, antes de salir corriendo, esquivando una almohada-proyectil de su amigo, suprimiendo las carcajadas.

* * *

—¡Rachel, espera! —en contra de su voluntad, Rachel no tuvo otra opción que voltear la cabeza en busca de Will cuando notó que era su voz la que la llamaba.

Se encontraba en la Colina Mestiza, junto al pino de Thalía, lista para partir en cuanto Argos terminara de subir sus cosas a la camioneta. A parte del jefe de seguridad del campamento, solo Quirón se encontraba allí con ella para despedirla. Apolo acababa de marcharse, justo después de hacer el cambio de recipiente del Espíritu de Delfos y desearle buena suerte en su recién recuperada vida de mortal. Ya se había despedido de los pocos amigos que le quedaban en el campamento y leído las cartas y mensajes del resto que no había podido estar allí.

El sol había sido reemplazado por la luna un par de horas atrás, por lo que la figura del consejero de la cabaña siete solo se hizo visible cuando se encontraba ya a un par de metros de ella.

—No… pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó con su usual sonrisa, intentando recuperar el aliento por la carrera que había hecho desde las cabañas hasta allí.

—Bueno, no sé, si el señorito dejó de comportarse como un niño molesto por yo qué sé… —contestó Rachel mordazmente, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con reprobación, sin notar la mirada de complicidad que Argos y Quirón intercambiaron antes de alejarse de ellos y dejarlos solos.

—Olvidaste mi cumpleaños —soltó Will como si nada, cambiando de tema abruptamente.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Rachel con sorpresa, sin haberse esperado ese reclamo—. Yo… yo no…

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y dónde está mi regalo? —replicó Will con diversión, comportándose como el niño pequeño del que ella lo había acusado minutos atrás.

Rachel se quedó sin palabras. Por supuesto que no había olvidado el cumpleaños de Will, jamás lo haría. Pero, con todo el tema de la mudanza, las despedidas y el papeleo que tendría que hacer para regresar a su vida mortal en Nueva York, en lo último que había podido pensar en esos días había sido en un regalo para el hijo de Apolo.

—Lo olvidaste —afirmó Will con simpleza—. Así que me debes algo.

—¿Qué cosa, exactamente? —preguntó Rachel con curiosidad y algo de desconfianza.

—Tú y yo, este sábado, parque de diversiones en Long Island —contestó el hijo de Apolo con satisfacción al ver cómo su propuesta causaba un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la pelirroja—. Y no puedes rechazarme. Me lo debes por mi cumpleaños.

—De acuerdo —contestó la chica, sorprendiendo un poco a Will, quien no se esperaba que ella accediera tan rápido—. Pero, como tu cumpleaños es hoy, creo que de todas formas tengo que regalarte algo…

Sin darle tiempo a Will de preguntarle qué tenía en mente, Rachel se puso de puntillas y besó sus labios. El muchacho no tardó en pasar sus brazos por su cintura, alzándola ligeramente y profundizando el beso que por seis largos años había anhelado tanto.

Solo se separó de ella cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por aire, pero sin soltarla de su abrazo, sonriéndole de esa forma que hacía sonrojar a Rachel cada vez que lo veía.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Will —susurró Rachel.

—Hasta el sábado, Rachel —contestó Will, rozando sus labios una vez más con los de ella, pensando que definitivamente ese había sido el mejor regalo que le habían hecho en todo el día.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Aquí les traigo mi primer fic de esta pareja que, junto con Katie y Travis, que aquí hacen de secundarios, son de mis favoritas dentro de las Off-canon._

_Espero que les haya gustado, porque realmente disfruté escribiendo este fic._

_Y si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡no olviden dejar un review!_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
